lets elope
by Orne
Summary: phoebe and cole decide to elope without considering the consequences


Phoebe and cole were sitting on the couch of his house, they had just purchased a new TV and a DVD for his house, and were using it for the first time

Phoebe and cole were sitting on the couch of his house, they had just purchased a new TV and a DVD for his house, and were using it for the first time. They were cuddled together on the leather couch, they were very comfortable but phoebe felt that something was missing, there relationship had lost it's excitement, she couldn't believe it, their relationship seemed as it would never loose it's excitement, i mean, he was a demon and she was witch, what more exciting could it get. Phoebe wasn't certain if he felt it, but recently they were limited to going to the movies, watching movies, sleeping or having sex. And the sex was good, but it was much more exciting when every little second counted 'cause nobody knew if he was going to get caught, now there was really nobody after them and there relationship ceased to be tested. She enjoyed being with him, but she felt like the sparks were burning out The movie ended and cole stood up to get the turn off the DVD and the TV. He went back to the couch "like the movie?" he asked "what?, oh yeah, it was ok" she said "so are you going to stay here or are you going home?" he asked, "um, i'm not sure, if you want me to stay, i'll stay, i really don't care, either way" she said, looking at him, she wished he would do something unexpected like shimmer her to another plain and have sex there or even something as simple as sweeping her up and carrying her to the bed, she didn't care. "I'd like you to stay" he said, there was a sudden dullness in the tone he said it and phoebe noticed that he was kind of bored with where the relationship was going. "cole?" she asked in a baby tone "yeah?" he asked, looking at his nails "don't get mad when i ask you this, but do you feel that, i don't know that we're getting kind of, well i don't know, boring?" she said, stammering each word out, she was surprised when his head jerked up and he looked up in disbelief "what?" he asked "i'm sorry, i shouldn't have brought it up" she said, trying to fix things, she got up from the couch and started to pace around the coffee table in the middle "no, it's ok, i kind of feel it too, i just didn't want to bring it up 'cause i was worried you'd react badly" he said, standing up as well "oh thank god, i was worried there for a second" she said "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to react like that, it just surprise me that's all" he said, grabbing her hand "so what do we do about it?" she asked "well, i don't know, maybe i can go to hell and then you come and save me" he said, jokingly "i'm serious, lets do something crazy and wild!" she said "well if you don't think thats crazy than i don't know what is" he said "lets go someplace like Pakistan or Paris, ohh, i love Paris!" she said "lets elope" he said with a laugh "what?" phoebe asked amazed, looking at him, she didn't find it remotely funny "i was joking, i didn't actually mean elope, i mean, if were to ever get married we'd have to get married by a higher power not a fat guy dressed as Elvis" he said "you're right, we can't elope…can we?" she asked, looking at him "i'm not, i don't know, i mean thats a big decision, getting married, that'd be like wow, that would be crazy" he said, "exactly what we need" she said, "you can shimmer us to Vegas and we could gamble a little and play around and than get married" she said excitedly "phoebe, whoa, come on, i mean get married?! Don't you think we should think this over a bit?" he said, "I'm tired of thinking, can't we for once act without thinking, lets not worry about the consequences" she complained, he looked at her and smiled "you're right, carpe Diem! We're gettin' married!!!" he yelled, he swept her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"We can take prue's car" she said, as they shimmered in her room, she quickly started throwing things in the suitcase, cole had one at door, it was pretty small but guys pack less the girls, so that meant more space for her luggage. "are you insane, she'll kill you" he said, phoebe stopped packing and looked at him, "act, don't think" she said, stroking his cheek "we'll face the consequences when we get back, as a married couple" she said smiling "married couple!!" he yelled, he was actually quite nervous, he had never gone this far with anybody in a relationship, but it did feel right, and he like the idea of being married to phoebe, what the hell, act don't think!! "shhh, my sisters are asleep and i don't want them to know until we come back, they'll be all, how can you do this? Your insane, i don't think i need them bursting my bubble" she said "you'll still have to face them when you get back" he said "yeah, but than they can't talk me out of it, whats done is done" she said, kissing his cheek, she went for her panty drawer and grabbed a sexy little black lace baby doll "for the honeymoon " she said "oh, you're killing me!" he said, he couldn't wait to see phoebe in that little thing. "come on, hurry up, we have to go to the bank and gas station and all that" he said, impatiently. "Ok, let me just write a note" she said "act not think phoebe" he said "ok, but just to let them know i wasn't kidnapped by some demon" she said "well technically i am kidnapping you" he said "evil demon" she said smiling at him, she scribbled a note to them and set it on her bed "ok, we're done, lets go" she said, smiling, she was excited and nervous, and a little scared, she couldn't but help think of the consequences, what her sisters would think, or what would happen to her and cole. "ok, lets do it, we're gettin married!!!" he yelled quietly.

Prue was surprised the next morning to find that her car was not in the driveway, she called phoebe at her cell and there was no answer, she called Cole's and there was no answer and she went upstairs and didn't see the note, it wasn't until piper had gone upstairs to borrow one of phoebe's shirts that she noticed the little paper on her bed "Piper, prue, gone to Vegas, don't worry, i'm with cole, we'll be back someday, haha,. Joking, we just have some business to handle, love ya' phoebe" it read, piper almost had a heart attack and prue, well she didn't have a seizure because she was no older than 30. 

Phoebe and cole had a great time on their drive, they sung, the laughed, they talked. "did you actually meet Hitler?" she asked, amazed "yep, we shook hands and everything, he had a pact with the source, and back then i was like the source's prized pupil, we met and talked" he said easily, "did you meet anybody else?" she asked, interested "Mussolini, Dan Marino, Bill Gates and that girl, um, Britney Spears" he said "do they all have pacts with source" she asked, "Britney Spears, who'd of thought" she amazed "yep ,you don't have a body like that without having a pact with the devil" he said, looking at her. "This is nice" he said "what?" she asked "talking like this, you know, anybody that saw us would think we're normal huh?" he said "far from it love, far from it" she said. "are you hungry?" she asked "a little, you?" "yep" she said, "there's a rest area a couple of miles from here, we can pull over there" he said, looking at her, she looked back and smiled at him, she put a hand on his leg and stroked it lightly. "i love you" she said "i love you too" he said, putting a hand on hers.

"i can't believe her, i mean, god, you'd think she's grown, what the hell is she doing in Vegas?!?!" prue yelled "prue, honey, calm down, lets get leo to look for her" she said "leo!!?!?!" she screamed, leo suddenly appeared "we have a problem" he said looking at them "yeah, we know, phoebe went to Vegas with cole" she said waving the note in his face "yeah, i know, there are rumors about that and that she went to elope with cole" he said, worried "oh, no, no, no, phoebe would never…. No wait, she would" piper said looking at prue "ok, i'm not supporting her, god knows why she would do something like that, but why do the elders know this?" she asked leo "they don't know, there are just some people saying that" he said, still looking worried "an this worries you why? She's going to elope, so? Whats it to them we're the ones that should be worried, or at the least hurt" piper said to leo. "marriage is a very holy thing, even if it is done by a drag queen dressed as Diana Ross, and evil and good, can't unite, without the permission of both the elders and the source, they have neither" leo explained "what'll happen if they get married?" prue asked worried, not hurt anymore, she had passed on to the fact that cole and phoebe could be in grave danger if they went through with it "it's not very certain, i mean it's never happened before but it is said that the unity of evil and good would mean that there would be no boundaries between good and evil" he said "wouldn't that be good?" piper asked, that would be the end of the fight against evil "no, that would mean that technically demons would be able to go up there and finish off with the good in the world, if they kill the elders than it's over, for all of us" he said, "but wouldn't we be able to go to hell and finish off the bad guys, all of them?" prue said, if one could get into one world than it applies both ways? "we be fighting a loosing battle, there is too much evil and to little good, it would be impossible"leo said "so, technically you're saying that our lives and a whole bunch of other people depend on whether they get married or not?" piper asked "yeah" leo said "so, we're screwed" piper said.

Cole and Phoebe got out of the car and into this little fifty's café, it was really nice, kind of homey, they entered the café and a lot of people stared at them, they all looked terrified of them, "what the hell are they looking at?" phoebe asked cole, "i don't know" he said, as he put his arms around his girlfriend a protective manner. They were half way through their meal when one of the many people that were looking at them stood up and walked toward their table "don't do it!" he said, looking at phoebe, cole stood up "whats your problem man?" he said, passively, he wasn't looking for a fight, but the man looked like he was going to kill phoebe, the man looked straight at him "you, don't take her, ask permission, they won't say no, just don't do it!" he screamed at cole, he looked at him "phoebe, lets go" he said, he threw some money on the table, phoebe got up and took cole's hand, they walked out and left the man inside and all the other people that were staring at them alone. They got into the car and drove straight to Vegas, they talked about what happened at the café "I just don't get it, don't do it? What the hell was that?" cole asked phoebe "i have no idea, probably some crazy man", she responded. They looked forward and saw the Las Vegas sign, "this is it" cole said as he looked at phoebe, and smiled "yeah it is. We're getting married !!!" she yelled. 

Prue and piper sat around waiting for leo to come back, he had gone to find about their sister's whereabouts and had been gone for almost and hour, "i still can't believe she'd do this!" prue said "prue, she didn't now, i mean honestly, when you become a witch they should give you a handbook of things that you shouldn't do " piper said "i didn't mean that, if she's planning on getting married she should of told us, frankly i'm hurt, we should be like the first ones on her list" she said, pouting. "God, where the hell is leo?" at that, leo orbed in "ok, there is really not any news, they are going to get married, they were seen at this café and one of the whitelighters tried to warn them but since he can't give out much information that they thought he was some crazy man and left" leo explained. "What do we do leo, we tried scrying for her, but it didn't work" prue said "just hope they back out at the last minute" he said "can't the elders do something?" piper asked him "i have no idea, i wanted to talk to them, but they've been very private ever since this happened, they're not communicating with any of us" he said "damn it!!" prue said, she felt completely exasperated and impotent, there was nothing she could do. 

Cole and Phoebe arrived at their honeymoon suite, "this is beautiful cole!!" she said as she came in. "yeah, it is, i thought it would be less nice, this is amazing" he said walking around, he saw phoebe stand in front of the Jacuzzi, "anyone for a bath?" she said, winking, Cole dropped his bags and ran to phoebe and carried her, "oh, yeah, you read my mind" he said, he turned on the water and they stripped then and there, they got in and sat there for a bit without saying anything "hold on" cole said, he got out "cole?! Where are you go… oh nice" she said, when she noticed the bottle of Champaign and the glasses in his hand, he stepped back in the tub, popped open the bottle and poured it, he handed a glass to phoebe and took one himself. "To our life together, as a married couple" he said, holding his glass up high "here, here!" phoebe said, they drunk and kissed. "Phoebe halliwell, i love you and i want you to be mine forever and i want to be yours forever, I can't imagine my life without and if we get married, i won't have to" he said, taking her hand and kissing it and than her arm and her shoulders, phoebe made her way to him so that she was in between his legs "and i love you cole turner, i love you so much" she said, as pleasure ran through her body, cole's kisses were amazing "i thought it was tradition to not have sex before the wedding" she said, smiling "thats true" cole said, as he swam his way away from her, they looked at each other for a second "Screw tradition" phoebe said, as she lunged on top of cole, they made love for what seemed to be a long time and found themselves afterwards getting dressed to go down to the hotel chapel and get married. Cole watched phoebe put on a white dress, courtesy of the hotel bridal shop, since in the rush, she had forgotten her dress, and she wasn't very well going to get married in jeans and sweats, cole put on his tux and was a having a little trouble with the bow tie, he was so nervous he couldn't tie it well. Phoebe came over to him and tied it for him "there you go" she said, looking at him, he looked amazing, his eyes were bluer than ever, "your eyes, they're more blue" she said, straightening his tie "i'm happy, they get that way when i'm happy" he said, he kissed her forehead "so are we really doing this?" he asked "if you want to" she said, looking at him, he was feeling very nervous but when she looked into her big brown eyes all the fear and jitters went away, he was marrying the women he loved, it couldn't get any better than this. "Yes, i want to, do you" he said, looking at her, her eyes shimmered with happiness "yes, i do" she said. He stepped away from her and extended his hand "lets go get married" he said, phoebe took his hand and they disappeared out the door

Leo, piper and prue were pacing around the sun porch thinking up a way to stop phoebe and cole from eloping, and literally there was no way, leo had tried orbing to Vegas and seeing if he could pick up a sense of her and it hadn't worked, the city had to much auras and spirits, it was literally impossible, they had consulted other whitelighters and again they failed. All they could do was hope that phoebe and cole would back out, but they knew them well enough, they were way to in love to do it. Phoebe didn't back out of anything unless she knew that it would affect somebody in a bad way, and this could affect them in bad way but she didn't know that and cole would do anything for phoebe, if she says lets jump off a cliff he'd say that it's crazy but if he was with her than he'd do it, they knew how they felt about each other, and that they'd do anything, as long as it was done together. "leo, what are the chances that the elders have something up their sleeves?" prue asked "slim to none, they don't have things up their sleeves or else we'd know about" he said "what are the chances phoebe and cole will decide not to get married?" he asked, "slim to none" piper piped. 

Cole and phoebe walked to the chapel, it was filled with people, they were surprised at how many people wanted to elope, they entered the chapel and took a number "this is so freaky, they go about this like if we were buying cheese" she joked, cole looked at her and laughed "you now you're funny" he said, as they sat down on these little plastic chairs as they waited. "What number are we?" cole asked "53" she said "they're on 50" he said, smiling nervously "This is so exciting" she said, she was incredibly ecstatic and nervous, they were both nervous "you don't think anything will happen?" he asked, he had a feeling in his stomach, he felt something would happen if they'd go through with this. "What do you mean? Like with my sisters?" she asked "i don't know i have this really weird feeling" he said, "what kind of feeling?" she said, worried "it's probably nothing, i just don't know how your sisters will react" he said, kissing her forehead "are you sure that's it?" she said, "yeah, yeah, lets get married" he said, he didn't actually feel that that was it, but he wanted to marry her and didn't want phoebe to worry about anything. "They're on to number 52!" she said, smiling at him "one more number, we're just one number away from being husband and wife" he said "we're gettin married!!!" she said, that minute seemed eternal, and they finally saw the little number screen change 53, this was it. "that's us" he said, getting up form his chair, phoebe got up as well "it's us" they got up and faced each other "are you scared?" phoebe asked cole "a little, you?" he asked "terrified" she said, he pulled her close to him "it'll be fine" he said, kissing her head, than and there, all her fears vanished, she no longer felt nervous, she was certain, now more than ever that this was meant to happen, they walked hand in hand down the ail and were surprised to see a real priest, not some drag queen or an Elvis impersonator, they smiled at each other. They reached the end of the ail. "names please" the man said "phoebe halliwell and Cole turner" he said "ok, lets get this done, Phoebe halliwell, do you take cole Turner as your beloved husband and all that?" she looked at him, "i do", they were all startled by a thunder that roared, "looks like rain, anyway, cole turner do you take phoebe halliwell as your wife?" the priest said "i do" he said, without hesitation, suddenly the ground started to shake, cole grabbed phoebe instinctively and pulled her close to him, the ground started to open and horrible creatures started to crawl out of it, they flew up out of the ceiling, and into the sky "oh, god, what the hell?!?!" cole screamed "run, lets get out of here" phoebe said, they ran outside the chapel and into the street, to find people being devoured by demons and warlocks, "did we do this?" cole asked phoebe, she just stared at him blankly, when again, the ground shook but this time a haze enveloped them, it was red and hot, the haze felt terrible, they felt like every piece of their body was being pulled out, they screamed in pain, cole fell to his knees, and phoebe followed, she crumbled in pain as the haze sucked them into a vortex and they disappeared form the chaotic town. 

Leo, piper and prue were still sitting around, when they heard the first thunder "oh, god, leo, do something, go, talk to them" piper screamed, leo obeyed and orbed out, the next thing they knew leo was gone an they were being eaten by cannibals.

Leo arrived in heaven and saw whitelighters and angels scattered all over the place, dead, of course, he ran to the renowned yellow door an burst in, there were 5 men and 5 women, they were sitting around a table, they were discussing the recent events "leo" one of the men said "what are you doing here?" he continued "i… what are you going to do?" he asked "well, we have various alternatives" he said "can't you save them?" leo asked "they're gone the three witches and the demon," he said, lowering his head "what? Piper?" he said, breaking down "yes, but, don't worry, we're going to turn back time" he said, pointing to a sand watch in the corner "thats it? You can just turn back time?" leo asked, surprised, he was so worried about something and they could just turn back time? "we knew sooner or later this would happen, so we had it planned, we get that nifty little clock from the source himself" the man said, sitting back down and grabbing a cookie "and what if it's tricked? Or it's a trap?" leo asked, "no, it's not, it's his actually" he said, "but why haven't you used it yet?" leo asked "we want the two lovebirds to learn a little lesson, they'll remember everything and regret doing that whole act not think routine" he said, laughing, the rest at the table laughed as well "but they won't remember" leo said, he knew that turning back time would erase their memory "au contraire mon freir, thats what so special about this clock" he said "now, go, go, you'll have you're charges back in a minute, i promise" he told leo, waving a hand. He exited the room thinking about the whole thing, so basically what they meant was that this whole thing was a lesson for cole and phoebe, he honestly never understood the elders very well, they were strange people.

In a minutes time, phoebe and cole appeared at his place, they were still recovering from the whole thing, they still hurt a little and they couldn't believe what had happened, suddenly they were in a great amount of pain and suddenly they were back to felling nothing at all. Phoebe stared at cole and cole stared at phoebe "leo!!!!" they yelled out in unison. Leo didn't appear because he was at the manor ,explaining to piper and prue the whole deal. Since they didn't get a response they decided to go to the manor and check out what happened. "we're going to have to face your sisters" cole said, as they were about to shimmer. They realized that the car wasn't there and it was probably at the manor. "Yeah, i know, but i don't care, i just want to now what the hell happened" she said, as she hugged him "maybe we should take this as a sign" he said, before he shimmered "why?" phoebe asked "that we shouldn't get married, at least not yet, did you see what we did?!" he asked "you're right, it's a sign, maybe later" she said, he held her close and shimmered into the manor. 

Prue and piper were recovering from what leo had just told them, they remembered everything "when that girl gets here, i'm gonna kill her" prue screamed, at that, cole and phoebe shimmered in, they all turned and stared "hi" she said happily "i assume you came for an explanation" leo said, cole and phoebe smiled weakly. Cole and phoebe were stunned at hearing the explanation, they had no idea, phoebe apologized to her sisters and leo and than told them that they were going to his place "don't run off and get married" piper yelled after them. 

Phoebe and cole were sitting on the couch watching TV, they were snuggled together. Phoebe looked up at cole and smiled, she no longer thought their relationship was getting boring, they still had much to discover about each other, and if they had nothing else to discover they knew there was always a demon around the corner waiting for them, their relationship would never be normal, and that actually turned her on. She looked at him for a long time until he realized she was staring at him "what? Do i have something on my face?" he asked, she got up and grabbed his hand, she led him to the bedroom without a word "i saw a Kamasutra book in your library, what'd you say to trying it out?" she said. 


End file.
